It All Started At Childhood
by fairytaillucy
Summary: Sisters, Lucy and Wendy move to Magnolia and are excited to start a new life there. When they go to their backyard they see brothers, Natsu and Romeo next door practicing some magic. They end up introducing themselves to each other and they instantly become friends. What kinds of fun and sad times do these pairs get into? These relationships will escelate slowly but its worth it!
1. Meeting Natsu and Romeo

_**Hello and welcome to another maybe amazing story written by moi! Hopefully this story runs longer than my other ones, so if you guys want that then please give me good and bad reviews so that way I know if people still care about the story or not. Anyway on with this lovely shipping story!**_

Wendy Heartfilia, age of six, walked inside her brand new home and smiled the widest she's ever smiled in her whole life. "Wow, it's like a big castle in here! I love it!" She ran up to her mother, father and her big sister, Lucy Heartfilia, age of ten. "This place looks really great!" Lucy screamed, hearing her echo. Layla and Jude laughed. Layla looked around the gigantic home and smiled. "This is a major upgrade from where we lived before."

Jude took pride in his work so, of course, he got the best house that money could buy. "That's because we accumulated enough Jewel to get a nice house, thanks to our booming business." Jude and Layla looked around some more and then looked at their two daughters who were still excited about the new experience. "Why don't you both go outside and explore in the backyard, while your father and I look around this big, grand house." Layla smiled and showed them the back door.

Lucy and Wendy nodded in excitement, grabbed each other's hands, and ran outside. They ran around their lush, green backyard and giggled. They stopped and fell on the ground, and laughed even more, while they looked up at the big blue sky.

"Lucy…?" Wendy called to her big sister.

"Hmm..?" Lucy and Wendy sat up on their stomachs and looked each other in the eyes.

"I hope we can meet some new friends, and find love, and get married, and live here forever!" Wendy took a huge breath, she said a lot in that one sentence.

"Where'd you get all that from? Aren't you jumping the gun a bit?"

Wendy looked scared. She started thinking about herself jumping over a gun and then accidentally setting it off. "H-Huh? What gun?!"

Lucy laughed. "It's a figure of speech, silly. It means that you're going way ahead of yourself." Wendy had to ponder what her sister meant, and she thought about it for a while. Lucy saw her sister going red, so she pat Wendy on her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out sooner or later." Lucy got up and held out her hand. "Let's play some more and explore a little. This backyard is pretty big, so we could probably find some new things around the corners of the house." Wendy nodded her head and grabbed Lucy's hand. They ran all over the place trying to look for something exciting to play with in the front part of the yard. They went over to the left corner of the house and found a big tree with a swing attached to it. It was decorated with some sort of seat cover over the plank. Wendy looked at it, confused.

"Hey sis, what is this thing? I've never seen something like this before."

Lucy sat on it, to demonstrate. "It's called a swing, and you hold onto these ropes and swing your legs back and forth to actually swing." Wendy's smile then widened. "Ooh, can I try it out?"

Lucy stopped swinging her feet and dragged them on the ground to stop herself. "That's how you stop yourself too. Here you go." Lucy helped Wendy get onto the swing and started pushing her from the back. "Okay, now every time you go forward you push your feet forward. Every time you go backwards then pull your feet back. The more you do that, then the higher you'll go, okay?!"

Wendy nodded and kept swinging. "This is so much fun sis!" Lucy smiled at her adorable sister and she was really enjoying the moment with her sister. She realized though, that they had another corner of the house too check out. "Hey Wendy, we still have another side to look at, c'mon, let's go!"

Wendy nodded and did her best to stop herself on the swing. Lucy stopped and went back behind Wendy and helped to stop the swing completely. They bolted all the way to the other side and their mouths flew open at the amazing sight.

"WOAH, IT'S A TREE HOUSE!" Lucy and Wendy yelled in unison. They looked at each other and ran up to the tree planks that led to the top. It was pretty big for a tree house, but then again there were three trees right next to each other so, yeah it was _really _big. "This is so cool! Not only do we get a big house, we also get an amazing triple-tree house!" Lucy exclaimed.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Lucy and Wendy stopped playing for a second and started listening in on what was going on in the other yard next to them.

"Aw, come on, no fair! I can barely use my magic to my full potential yet!"

Lucy and Wendy became curious now. They looked out of the small window to see what was going on.

"So what, I won fair and square!"

There were two little boys outside and it seemed like they were playing a game. The little boy had started crying. The bigger boy ran over and patted on the other boys back.

"Don't worry about it Romeo. You'll be able to use your magic no problem, you just gotta keep practicing like I do."

The smaller boy looked at the bigger one, with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and pumped his fists.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep practicing with all my might!"

They both laughed and started playing again. Lucy and Wendy looked at each other and smiled. "You can use Dragon Slayer magic too can't you?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded, but then her smile faded. "Yeah, but I'm not really as good as he is…." Lucy gently grabbed her hand. "Why don't we do some practicing of our own? We haven't really gotten a chance to do much practice since we moved."

Wendy tightened the grip around Lucy's hand and they ran out of the tree house together. They stood about twenty feet away from each other and got ready to practice. "Wait big sis, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy took out a couple of keys and dangled them. "I'm called a Celestial Wizard. It means I can call spirits to my side to help me fight in battles. I only have about four keys and two of them are golden. One day I'll collect all twelve of them!" Lucy's eyes sparkled and she almost started daydreaming, but then she realized that now wasn't the time.

"Alright Wendy, are you ready?!" Wendy nodded and Lucy pulled out one of her keys. She pointed it at Wendy and called out the spirits name. "OPEN, GATE OF THE CRAB, CANCER!" Wendy could hear a 'ding-dong', and all of a sudden a huge crab man with scissors was in front of her.

"Hey, Ebi, long time no see. This place looks real good to me, but your hair looks like it needs a touch up too."

Lucy walked up to Cancer. "Hey Cancer, Wendy and I were practicing our magic and I was wondering if you could help us do that! You can help us with our hair later, okay!" Cancer smiled at Lucy and snipped his scissors. "Alright, Ebi, let's do this."

Lucy went back to her original spot and yelled, "Okay, just practice aiming for now, Wendy!" Wendy looked worried though. "But, I don't wanna hurt Cancer!" Lucy looked at Cancer and he nodded at her.

"It's okay, he's a fast one! If you hurt him he'll be okay, so don't worry!" Wendy nodded and got into fighting position. She sucked in some air and blew it all out at Cancer. "Sky Dragon Roar!" All of the powerful wind that came out came fast towards Cancer. Thankfully he dodged it, because it blew off the tree stump that was behind them.

"Okay Cancer, give her a nice haircut! Please don't cut off a lot though…actually don't cut off any, just pretend!" Cancer nodded and ran towards Wendy. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" She almost got him, but Cancer got to her before she could hit him with the attack.

This went on for a while before the commotion got the boys attention. They looked through a hole that was in the fence.

"Natsu, I didn't know we had neighbors."

Natsu looked at his brother. "I didn't know either….should we say hi to em'?"

Romeo shrugged. "We don't really have a lot of girls as friends….I guess we should say hi. They look like really nice and powerful girls to be friends with."

They climbed to the top of the fence and called to the girls. They stopped practicing and looked in their direction. The boys had waved at the girls and they waved back. Wendy walked over to Lucy and Cancer disappeared.

"It's those boys that we saw earlier….and they look like they beat each other up too."

Lucy chuckled to herself. "I'm surprised the actually wanna talk to us."

Wendy gave Lucy a confused look. "Why would you be surprised big sis?"

Lucy remembered how life for her was in her previous school. None of the guys would want to be her friend because she looked 'fragile' and 'weak'. It was even worse when she used her magic in front of them. They would constantly tease her, and she sort of distanced herself from all of them….even the male teachers. Lucy smiled at her little sis. "No reason. How about we go see what they want?" Wendy nodded and went ahead of Lucy.

When they got to the fence, they looked up and said 'hi' to the boys.

"Hey, the name's Natsu Dragneel and this is my little bro, Romeo."

Wendy and Lucy were hesitant at first, but the decided to introduce themselves nonetheless.

"Hi…..my name's Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my little sister, Wendy. How old are you guys?"

"I'm eleven and he's seven."

Lucy and Wendy smiled. "You guys are a year older than us!"

"Oh yeah, that's cool? You know what else is cool? You girls are really cool, for some young chic mages!" Natsu smiled at his new friends.

Lucy felt a light blush form on her face. She didn't expect someone to compliment her, especially a boy that was more powerful than her.

"T-thank you. We actually saw you guys use your magic earlier….that was really cool too!"

Natsu and Romeo laughed. "We practice everyday no matter what!" Romeo exclaimed.

"D-Do you think we could practice with you guys from now on?! So we can all get stronger together!" Wendy asked. Lucy looked at her sister and smiled.

"Hey Wendy, aren't you jumping the gun again?"

Natsu and Romeo's expressions on their faces dropped and they instantly yelled, "WHAT GUN?!" They jumped over the fence and started running all over the place. Lucy slapped her hand on her face and sighed. Wendy ran over to them and put her hands up. "Guys, It's a figure of speech….there is no gun!"

Natsu and Romeo stopped running around. Then they realized how dumb they acted in the moment and started laughing. Lucy looked at the boys, dumbfounded. _"These guys are just a bunch of goofballs…I can only imagine what their parents are like." _Lucy shivered at the thought. Natsu put his arm around Lucy's neck and smiled. "You guys sure are fun to hang around!" Romeo saw his brother and did the same thing to Wendy. "Yeah, I'm thinkin' we should all officially become friends so all this fun isn't stopped here!"

Natsu smiled at his little brother. "Couldn't have said it better myself little bro!" They turned their attention to the girls and said in unison, "So how 'bout it?" Lucy looked at Wendy, who was smiling and looking at her big sis with puppy dog eyes. Lucy sighed. "Alright, I don't mind having you guys as our first friends. Just make sure to take good care of us, and we'll do the same."

Natsu and Romeo nodded and smiled. Wendy was excited to have new friends, and normally when you make one set of friends they introduce you to even more friends. Lucy and Wendy were excited to make new friends and start a new, fun life in Magnolia.

**So how was it?! Please tell me what you guys thought about this in the review section! Don't worry more characters will be introduced in later chapters and as this group of new friends grows up new things will happen, some good and some bad! So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. A Cute Moment

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update. I have been on vacay and it was pleasant but I had no access to internet, but I was able to actually write a few chapters for you guys so please enjoy!**_

__"What should we do today guys?" Lucy asked. It had been a week since Lucy and Wendy moved to Hargeon, and the only things they had done with their new friends was play in their triple tree house. Romeo looked at his brother with a smirk on his face.

"How about we go to Gray's house?"

Natsu suddenly flinched. "Uh-Uh, NO FRICKEN' WAY!"

Lucy and Wendy looked at each other and smiled. This was probably another person that they could meet and be friends with. They asked about Gray and this pissed off Natsu even more. He crossed his arms and said nothing. Romeo sighed and smiled.

"Gray is our friend and –"

"He's not my friend, he's more like my frienemy."

" –and he lives right around the corner. We can walk there if you guys want?"

Lucy and Wendy nodded in excitement. "Let's go tell our parents first." Lucy and Wendy ran inside their house and asked their parents. "Hey mom, dad, Natsu and Romeo are taking us to their friends house, can we go?" Layla and Jude walked to the backdoor. "Sure, we're going to the Dragneels house to meet their parents. We thought that since you made friends with their children we should go ahead and meet their parents." Layla happily said. "Go ahead and have fun. Make sure you guys get home before dark." Jude said. Lucy and Wendy smiled and kissed their parents goodbye. They went back to their backyard and climbed over the fence to Natsu and Romeo's house. "Okay, let's go!"

Wendy was excited when they started walking. She hoped that there was someone there her age. Lucy just wanted to meet Gray and his family. She was eager to know how anyone else –besides Wendy and herself –could put up with Natsu and Romeo. "_Yeah they're fun and exciting, but sometimes they can be overdramatic, but in a funny way."_

Wendy was probably a few feet in front with Romeo while Lucy was in the back with Natsu, who was still complaining. She stopped walking and let Natsu catch up with her. She laughed at his complaints.

"What's your problem with this guy?"

Natsu huffed. "He's stupid and he always wants to pick a fight with me!"

Lucy chuckled to herself. "I can only imagine why." She said in a sarcastic voice, but Natsu didn't catch it.

"I don't get why we had to come and see this bastard today anyway. I wanted to spend more time with you guys before we introduced you to anyone else."

Lucy was curious as to what he meant. "Why do you say that?"

Natsu smiled at Lucy. "Because then you wouldn't have time to spend with me. If you went and hung out with some other people, then I probably wouldn't get to hand out with you at all." He had a small hint of blush on his face. This made Lucy blush and smile a little bit. She stopped and hugged Natsu. "You were my first friend here…..I don't think I'd ever forget you or leave you behind.

Natsu started wailing. "Thanks Lucy! I won't leave you either!" Lucy pulled away and smiled at Natsu. "Stop crying, you got my shoulder all wet!" Lucy laughed.

"Im sorry! Nobobdy's ever said anything like that to me before…..when I was younger a lot of people picked on me and there wasn't really anyone who was a real friend to me." Natsu balled even more. Lucy was beyond shocked. She didn't think that someone as cool as Natsu would have been bullied….but then again she only just got to know him. She didn't know what kind of habits he had. All she knew was that Natsu was a cool, kindhearted, and kind of cute guy that was tough and liked a good fight.

"C'mon Natsu, this isn't like you! Get up!" Lucy was picking him up from the ground and smiled. "Go back to the tough guy that I know, not the crybaby." Natsu wiped his tears and hugged Lucy one more time.

"Thanks…..Luce."

Lucy smiled and blushed and the cute nickname he just gave her. "No problem….now let's hurry and catch up before we get lost or something."

The bushes started rustling and a voice came out. "No need, we're right here!" Romeo and Wendy jumped out of the bushes and laughed. Natsu and Lucy blushed deeply. They thought they were alone for the whole scene, but it turns out their siblings had been watching the whole time…..and they brought someone else with them.


	3. Gray and Natsu Might Die

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Natsu's emotions had a complete turn around. He was completely pissed now. "Why the hell did you bring him here?!" Romeo was still laughing at the sight he just saw.

"Don't be an ass, Flame Brain!"

Lucy looked at the boy who looked like he was Natsu's age. He had blackish blue hair and black eyes…..but for some reason he wasn't wearing any clothes. He looked at Lucy and walked up to her. Lucy almost flinched when he stuck out his hand to her.

"Sup'! The name's Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy took his hand and shook it. He turned towards Natsu and smirked. "Hey Flame Brain, this girl really can't be friends with you that easily. She looks too cute to be hangin around somone like you." Gray started laughing then Natsu punched him in the face, which made him stumble back a little.

"You lookin for a fight, cause im comin after ya now! Ice make: Gloves!" Gray had encased his hands in what looked like a pair of boxing gloves. Romeo sat back like he was enjoying the show, while Lucy was still processing why Gray didn't have any clothes on and if she should find some place to wash her hands just in case. Wendy was starting to panic and she just couldn't take it.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

Wendy's attack blew Natsu and Gray across the street and they landed in some bushes. Their eyes were swirling and they were knocked out in an instant. Romeo's mouth flew open and then he started back laughing. Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little herself.

Wendy ran across the street, feeling sorry about what she had just done. "Oh, Im so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you guys, I just didn't want you guys to fight! I…I…I…" Wendy started getting swirly eyes and she ended up passing out and landing in the bushes alongside the other two. Lucy sighed and walked across the street to get her sister. Romeo stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face then. "What happened to her?! Is she gonna be okay?!"

Romeo looked like he was really worried now. He ran and got to Wendy before Lucy did. "She normally get's this way when things get intense for her. She'll be okay in a few minutes." Lucy looked at the knocked out boys and her sister, and then at Romeo. "Take me to Gray's house, we'll bring them there so they can rest." Romeo picked up Wendy while Lucy struggled with Natsu and Gray.

"_Why did I get stuck with these two?! Gray needs to put on some clothes too….."_ Lucy cried on the inside. Romeo took Lucy back across the street and over the bushes. She saw an average house a few feet away. _"That's how they got back to us so fast." _Lucy thought and blushed as she remembered the cute moment with Natsu. She felt her heart beat faster then normal and she was shocked. _"I can't really be having feelings for him now of all times. I just met the guy, besides there's probably more than meets the eye."_

Romeo knocked on the front door and a pretty woman opened the door. "Hey Romeo…let me guess another fight?" She looked at the girl that was in his arms and the girl that was holding her son and Natsu.

"Who are these lovely girls?"

"We can introduce them after we get these guys in there so they can rest some."

The kind woman let them all inside and she helped lay them on her couches. "Okay, now that that's settled, what's your name?" The woman was asking Lucy. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and that's my little sister, Wendy." Lucy stuck out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, please take good care of us." Lucy smiled at the woman and she smiled back.

"My name is Ur Fullbuster, and im Gray's mother." Ur took Lucy's hand and shook it. "Don't' tell me your little sis got caught up in their mess." Lucy shook her head. "She saw that they were fighiting and she stopped them, but passed out in the process." Ur laughed. "Im thankful that she succeeded in stopping their dumb fight." Ur looked at her son and realized that he was naked. She sighed and left the room to get him some clothes. She put them on and let him lay back down again. "Im tired of Gray coming home with bruises and no clothes on, but I know that the fighting and stripping probably won't stop anytime soo, so I'll just have to tolerate it." Ur sighed.

"So how long have you two been here in Hargeon?"

"About a week or so. Romeo suggested that we meet Gray, so we walked and some things happened and that's when Gray and Natsu started fighting." Lucy said. Natsu and Gray rustled in their sleep.

"I'll get you one day, Ice Bastard."

"Not….a chance, Flame Brain."

Ur, Lucy and Romeo laughed. "Even though they fight like crazy, they have some type of strong bond." Lucy kind of understood everything between the two boys. _"Natsu is a weird guy, and even though I haven't completley met Gray, I still think he's just as weird as Natsu. They fit each other well as 'frienemies'." _Lucy smiled. _"Natsu may think he doesn't have that many people that he can call friends yet, but im sure he's got plenty of people that care enough to call him their friend."_

Wendy stirred, and Lucy's attention was directed towards her. "What happened, and where am I?" Lucy put her hand on Wendy's head and smiled. "You did a great job knocking those two idiots out, but next time you gotta stand strong. You can't just pass out during a battle because you felt sorry about hurting them, because who knows what might happen next." Wendy nodded her head. She understood what her sister meant. "You're right. I won't get any stronger if I worry about my enemies well being everytime I get in a fight. I guess that's another thing I have to work on, but this one won't be easy."

Natsu and Gray ended up waking up at the same time. When they looked at each other they instantly started fighting again. Ur sighed while Romeo just laughed again. "Hey Ms. Fullbuster, maybe I should go get Erza again?" Gray and Natsu instantly stopped fighting and shivered in fear.

"Dude, why would you even mention her name at a time like this? You know she get's vicious at times like these." Gray went over and held onto Lucy.

"Why are you holding me exaclty?"

"If she comes here, she'll be distracted by you. Since she hasn't seen you before then she'll wanna take the time to get to know you. Then I can make my escape."

Natsu was in the corner sulking and growing mushrooms. "Hey! Why the hell are you growing those in here of all places?!"

Natsu turned around and his face was full of nothing but depression. "Im waiting….for my death. As soon as she gets here I'll die and instant death." Natsu kept growing more mushrooms, while Gray was shaking more and more by the second.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Lucy wanted to know what kind of person could make the 'fearless' and 'powerful' Natsu cower in fear.

"She's probably the most badass twelve year old in all of Magnolia, hell maybe even the world!" Ur explained. "She's been friends with these two for a while now, and they make a great magic team as well. The only thing is these idiots fight like crazy and Erza hates it. So to solve it, she basically almost breaks their necks when they fight."

Lucy started to sense herself shake in fear, although she couldn't tell if it was really herself or Gray shaking her even more now.

"As a matter of fact I think I remember inviting her over for cake the last time she kicked your asses, which was only yesterday. She's supposed to be here in five….four….three….two…one."


	4. Meeting Erza

Instantly the door opened and there was Erza Scarlet. "I have arrived on time!" Natsu was surrounded by mushrooms by that time and Gray was shaking so much that Lucy was shaking uncontrollably too.

"Hey Erza! I just finished baking that cake and I knew that you would want to come over to try it! Just let me decorate it and I'll be back out with it." Ur walked into the kitchen while Erza walked over to the couch. As soon as she looked at Lucy and Wendy she stopped. "Hello. Who are you two?" Lucy shrugged off Gray and cleared her throat. "Hi, my name's Lucy Heartfilia and this is my little sister Wendy." Wendy waved and smiled and Erza. Erza smiled back, but then went back to her serious facial expression. "What's wrong with you two?" Natsu and Gray flinched, but they didn't say anything. "Romeo, tell me what happened with these two. If you lie to me then you will most likely feel my wrath as well."

This made Romeo flinch too. He told Erza the whole story and by the end she was completely pissed. "Requip….Punishment Armor." Erza was dressed in shorts and had a training bra on along with boxing gloves. "Let's head outside for a bit. I'd hate for blood to get on Ms. Fullbuster's precious belongings."

Natsu and Gray twitched and started crying to themselves. They started walking towards the door saying their prayers while hugging each other. As soon as screams were heard, Wendy and Lucy were in the corner, hugging each other and crying too. "Wow….Erza must be really pissed about this fight. I haven't heard screams like this since her birthday….they really shouldn't have messed up her cake the way they did." Romeo scratched his head. He didn't seem like he was worried that his brother and friend might be killed by this girl. Romeo looked at Lucy and Wendy who were still shaking and crying in the corner.

"A-are they g-gonna be okay?" Wendy was beyond scared. Romeo only laughed. "Yeah they'll be okay…maybe. That girl out there is Erza Scarlet, and she's one hell of a mage in my opinion. She's actually the youngest one to become an S-Class wizard. She'll be normal as soon as she comes back inside, so you don't have to worry about her lashing out at you guys."

Lucy and Wendy calmed down a bit after being reassured. Ur walked in with a nicely decorated cake that almost resembled a wedding cake and Lucy couldn't help but wonder. _"I wonder why she made such a big cake. She only has two people who live here, so even if she has leftovers theres no way two people can eat it all before it goes bad." _

"Hey, where's Lyon and Ultear?" Romeo asked.

"Those two? Lyon is at Lamia Scale and Ultear is still out there looking for the right guild to join."

Lucy was confused. "Guild? What is that supposed to be?"

"It's what you join to become a full fledged wizard. Some people go there to get info and other things. Me, Natsu, Gray and Erza are in the best guild called Fairy Tail."

All the screaming finally stopped and Ur walked outside the front door and dragged in a blurred out Natsu and Gray. Erza walked in with a calmed face and sighed. "I really blowed off some steam, and I feel really good. Can I have some cake now Ms. Fullbuster?" Ur cut a slice for Erza and she sat down on the couch and started eating it. "Are they gonna be alright? I can barely recognize them now." Ur laughed at Wendy's statement. "They may have some broken bones and disfigured parts, but they'll be okay….more or less."

Wendy ran up to the boys and a glowing light was coming from her hands. Romeo and Erza were astonished at what they were witnessing. Ur smiled. "Ohh…. So you can heal huh? That's a pretty cool thing to do." Wendy nodded her head as she concentrated. "Yes, Im a Sky Dragon Slayer and my mother taught me how to do certain things with my magic power. I can't heal myself though and it kinda takes a toll on me, but I don't care. Im helping my friends and that's all that matters to me." Everyone in the room smiled at Wendy. Ur turned to Lucy. "What can you do?" Lucy pulled out her keys and dangled them. "And you're a celestial wizard… I think all of you would make a great wizard team. We've got a hothead, an ice machine, a costume changer, a sky dragon and a summoner. That sounds cool to me!" She started laughing. Lucy wasn't convinced about it. _"Jeez, she's making us sound like we would make up some kind of rag tag team or something, but that does sound like a pretty cool idea. I'll have to think about joining Fairy Tail._

Erza smiled and got herself another piece of cake. "As always Ms. Fullbuster, you make the best cake in Hargeon." Ur smiled and took another piece herself. "You guys are welcome to some cake if you're up to it." Lucy and Wendy grabbed a piece, but Romeo put his hands behind his head and refused the offer. "Nah, I don't really eat cake…" Wendy put a piece on her fork and raised it up to Romeo. "Oh come on, try some. It's really good!" Wendy gave a heartfelt smile and Romeo blushed intensly. He opened his mouth and ate the cake. "See?"

Romeo nodded his head and kept blushing. Ur and Erza smiled at the scene that just played out. "This looks like the beginning of some love~." Ur sang out. Romeo couldn't help but blush even harder.

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh Im sorry, did I hit a love nerve?"

"N-No! It's none of your business who I like!"

_**A FEW HOURS LATER…..**_

Ur looked out the window and sighed. "I've spent another day with kids. I should be out there finding a nice guy to hang out with and hopefully marry….but until then I'll just keep hangin' out with you guys." Lucy looked out the window and looked at her sleeping sister. "We should probably get going. It's getting dark and our parents are probably going to be worried sick about us soon." Lucy went over to Wendy, but Romeo beat her again. "I'll carry her if that's okay, besides I don't think I'll be able to carry Natsu." He smirked and laughed. Lucy punched him. "AND YOU THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO?!"

Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu who was completely healed, but still knocked out. She picked him up and walked towards the door. "It was nice meeting you and your sister. Make sure you take good care of that idiot. He tends to do stupid things when nobody is looking after him." Erza finished the last of the cake and waved Lucy and Romeo off. Ur had something in her hand and called out to the kids. "Wait, take this piece of cake home for the knucklehead. I saved it before Erza could eat it all. He really enjoys it when I make good cakes." Lucy smiled and took the piece of cake. Romeo and Lucy walked home with Wendy and Natsu on their backs. "Sorry that you didn't actually get to meet Gray." Lucy smiled. "It's alright. At least I know who he is. I'll get to talk to him some other time. I really did like Erza too! She's a good person for wanting to protect the wellbeing of her friends….even if it means almost killing them in the process."

They finally got to their houses and it seemed like the Heartfilia's were at home now, waiting for their daughters to get home. Lucy and Romeo switched siblings and went to their houses to finally go to sleep. Lucy took Wendy up to her room and put her in bed. She went up to her own room and thought about the Fairy Tail guild. _"I wonder how good of a guild it actually is. I guess I'll ask Natsu to take me there tomorrow."_


	5. Joining the Guild & Meeting Lisanna

_**Hey guys what's up?! Anyway I know I haven't been updating lately and I have good reasons….1. working on a new animation (kind of) that involves Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu.(If you guys have an animation program for free that's online please tell me a good one!) 2. Since school is coming up we have to read a memoir book for my AP English class. 3. I've been having more writers block since I had more stuff to accomplish…..anyway enough of my troubles. Let's get to the story!**_

"Are you sure you really wanna go?" Lucy was irritated at this point. Natsu had asked her that exact question for the tenth time in a row and she was getting tired of it. "Look, just take me there, okay? I wanna meet new people and go on adventures! Please take me there!" Natsu sighed. "Fine, but don't come runnin' to me if, and when you get caught up in a fight…..cause there's always one when I come through the doors." Lucy didn't really understand what he meant. _"He's probably just saying that to scare me off, but it definitely won't work on me. Im going to this guild to build more relationships and find more family." _ She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I won't come crying. I promise." Natsu had a smirk on his face. _"She doesn't belive me does she? Oh well. She'll get a taste of it when we get there. Hopefully she'll wanna stay after she see's what type of people are there, not that it should bother her. I mean she spends time with me, Gray, and Erza all the time so she should be used to weird." _Natsu jumped down from the treehouse and Lucy followed. "All right! Let's get going!"

Natsu and Lucy started walking the path towards Fairy Tail. _"Oh wow! I can't wait to finally go to a guild for the first time in my life! I wonder what kind of jobs I'll get to go on. I hope this guild is filled with nice, non-crazy people…..but Natsu, Gray, and Erza are there so, maybe there are more like those three." _ Lucy kept daydreaming about the guild, but Natsu was freaking out. _"God, she doesn't look like she's gonna turn around. What am I gonna do if she finds new people to hang out with?! I'll probably end up being an outcast again…..like before." _ Natsu slapped himself. _"Come on get over it! That was the past. New things have happened and Lucy's here. She said she wouldn't leave me behind…" _ Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Lucy, smiling at him. "Don't worry, I said I wouldn't leave you, now Im making it a promise so you won't have to worry like you are now. When I make a promise, I keep it." Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes and knew she meant what she said. He nodded and a bright smile spread across his face.

"Alright, this is it!" Natsu and Lucy stood in front of a big mansion looking building. Lucy's mouth flew wide open and she squeeled. "Wow, this looks better than what I imagined!"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's head inside!" Natsu opened the big doors and Lucy rushed inside. As fast as she ran in, she was pulled right back out. "Natsu, what are you doing?!"

"You almost ran into one of the fights…." A huge cloud of dust was coming out of the guild along with a few people who were fighting. Lucy was almost kind of starting to have her doubts. "C'mon, let me walk you in this time. They won't know you so most of them might get a little weird when they see you." Lucy made a motion like she was instantly gonna run away and hide for a while, but Natsu grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "But you shouldn't have to worry about it, cause you'll be with me." Natsu gave Lucy a goofy smile. Lucy blushed and instantly named that smile 'her favorite'. _"Since when was he so protective of me like this? And since when did I label smiles?!" _She nodded and followed his heels inside the guild.

Natsu walked up to a young looking man with bluse and spiky hair. "Hey Macao, where's Gramps?" Macao turned to Natsu. "He's up in his office working on some stuff." Macao looked at Lucy. "And who's this sweet looking girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Macao and Wakaba started laughing. Lucy and Natsu blushed. "S-shut up! She's my new friend that wanted to come and join the guild, so we gotta talk to Gramps!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand again and stormed upstairs. "What was up with those guys?"

"I told you this 'guild field trip' was gonna be weird." Natsu turned and knocked on the door to the Master's office. "Come in, my child." Natsu opened the door and let Lucy inside. "Hello Natsu. You're not here to get more money out of me are you?" The old man turned his attention to Lucy who looked shy to be there. "And who might you be, young one?"

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia and im new here to Hargeon. I've never heard of a guild before, but when I heard that Natsu, Gray , Erza and Romeo were here I wanted to join so I could stick with them, alongside my younger sister as well. Also to see if I could collect more keys as I kept going on job requests." The guild master smiled at Lucy. "I never turn down youngsters with dreams like that. Alright, you and your sister may join. I'll just need your sister to come by if she's not already here and I know that you're parents are okay with this?" Lucy nodded her head. "Yes sir!"

"Good to hear." The man stuck out his hand. "My name is Makarov Dreyar and starting today I am your guild master." Lucy took his hand and shook it with a smile on her face. "Just go talk to Mirajane and she'll give you a guild mark with the color of your choice."

Natsu and Lucy left and went back downstairs to find Mirajane. "I should probably go and get Wendy before I do anything else here."

"Don't worry about it. She's already here with Romeo."

"When did they get here?"

"They got here way before we did."

"Oh, well where are they?"

Natsu looked around the guild and saw the two sitting alone at a table talking.

"There they are."

"Looks like my sis got a boyfriend before I did. It's amazes me!" Lucy teased.

Natsu and Lucy walked over to their siblings and nearly scared them to death. "What the heck Natsu, what was that for?"

"Yeah sis, you really scared us just now."

Lucy laughed. "Sorry Wendy. You guys just looked so cute together. It was hard to resist."

"P-please don't do it again!" Lucy continued laughing while Romeo and Natsu got into a fight. "HEY IDIOTS, BREAK IT UP!" A mean looking girl with long white hair ran up to Natsu and Romeo and kicked them across the guild hall. "What the hell Mirajane?! What was that for?!" Wendy started shaking while Lucy stood there still laughing. Mirajane walked up to Lucy and stared at her right in the eyes. Lucy siffened and almost lost her mind from the silent but deadly look. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Uh….we're new here. I just talked to Master Makarov and he said to come talk to you to get a guild mark."

"Did he….?" Mirajane turned around. "Follow me." Lucy relaxed a bit and grabbed Lucy's hand. They followed Mirajane up to the bar counter and she pulled out a box of stamps that had the Fairy Tail emblem on them. Mirajane looked at Lucy. "What color?"

"Oh umm…..pink."

"Hold out your hand." Lucy held it out and Mirajane took ahold of it and stamped her hand. Mirajane looked at Wendy and she jumped. "What color?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Hurry up. I don't have all day."

"B-Blue….please."

Mirajane studied Wendy. She walked around the counter and went up to Wendy. "Hold still." She stamped Wendy's right shoulder then put all the stamps away. "They're magic emblems. They won't wash off and the only way to get them off is the Master's job." Mirajane walked away and left the girls at the bar counter.

"God, what got her panties in a twist? She didn't even introduce herself." Natsu and Romeo suddenly appeared by Lucy and Wendy. "She's just like that." Natsu was rubbing his head. "Yeah, she'll get to know you in her own way." Romeo had ice on his head. "Well how did she get to know you guys?" Lucy really didn't want to be friends with a girl like that, but she felt like there was a softer, gentler side to her. "She only knows us because we're a part of 'Team Erza', even though im the one that formed it." Natsu pouted while Romeo just laughed. "She feels like Erza is her rival so it's like we're basically her rivals too." Romeo moved the ice to his neck. "Wow…um does that mean that Wendy and I will be her rivals too?" Lucy started shaking a little bit. "Uhh….maybe it'll be worse for you two cause girls can be pretty weird about other girls being friends with the enemy girl." Lucy and Wendy laughed. Romeo and Natsu didn't get it though. "Wow Romeo. That was spoken like a true girl." Romeo flinched. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Natsu joined in on the laughter. "Seriously Natsu?!"

"Im sorry, but it's kinda true." Romeo started blushing. "I-im gonna go get something to eat. Do you wanna come Wendy?" Wendy was caught off guard. "Y-yes!" Lucy smiled as the lovely 'couple' walked off. "Aw, so cute." Natsu scratched his head. "Hey, Lucy? Do you wanna go take a walk with me for a bit? It's still kinda early, so I figured…" Lucy blushed. "Yeah, sure." Natsu smiled and took Lucy outside.

They had a lot of conversations about plenty of different things that was on their minds. "Hey, Natsu!" Natsu and Lucy turned around and there came a girl about their age with white, short hair. "Natsu, where are you going?" She looked at Lucy. "And who is this?" Natsu smiled. "This is my new friend, Lucy! She moved next to me a week ago. I was just going on a walk with her since Romeo was doing his own thing." Lucy stuck out her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you!" The other girl smiled and stuck out her hand too. "Hello! My name's Lisanna Strauss. Do you guys mind if I walk with you?" Lucy smiled. "Not at all! The more the merrier!"

They started walking together and ultimately started getting into a certain forest. Natsu ran ahead of them towards a big tree. As Lucy and Lisanna got closer they saw two pictures that were placed on the tree by a big rope. "Uhmmm….. why are poorly drawn pictures of Erza and Gray on this tree?" Lucy asked. "It's kind of like his type of closure. He likes punching those pictures senseless, pretending they're really Gray and Erza. It's kinda funny in a way." Lisanna chuckled. Natsu started punching and attacking while Lucy and Lisanna talked to each other. "Ow! What the heck?!" Lucy and Lisanna looked over at Natsu who was holding a big and mysterious looking egg. "WOAH! IT'S A DRAGON EGG!" Lucy smiled. "How do you figure?"

"Well it's got dragon claw slashes on the side, that's how!" The three children looked at each other in awe. "LET"S TAKE CARE OF IT!" They yelled simultaneously. "Okay first we need a shelter to get it all ready and warmed up. So leave it to me!" Lisanna transformed into a big bunny and made a massive tepee shelter. Lucy and Natsu's mouths were wide open. "Woah, that's so cool!" Lisanna turned back into herself and smiled. Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and winked. "Natsu stay out here for a second okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded his head and waited outside with the egg. "Okay!"

Natsu walked inside and saw Lucy and Lisanna sitting on the floor. "Welcome home dear." The girls said in unison. "Wait, what?"

"Welcome home dear." This time they said it sternly to hope that Natsu would get it. "Oh uh… Im home…honey's?" Natsu was confused a bit._ "I thought that when you were married you were supposed to have one wife?"_

After that, they all sat down and talked a while, while keeping the egg warm. Lucy stood up. "Im gonna go find some sticks so we can make a fire." Natsu stood in front of her. "Don't go out there by yourself! Summon one of your spirits."

"Hey, they're not spirits to me….they're family to me and I love them." Natsu put his arms down. "Oh….okay call one of your family members so they can protect you…..for me. I really don't wanna see you hurt Lucy." Lucy flinched back and blushed. Lisanna could tell what was happening….and she felt something rise in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know this feeling. Lucy took out one of her keys. "I call upon thee, gate of the bull, Taurus!" There was a loud 'Moo' and there appeared a large bull with a big axe. "Hey Ms. Lucy, what's up?"

"Well my friends and I are tending to an egg, and I was going out there to get some firewood. I just needed someone to go with me to protect me from any danger." Taurus' eyes turned into hearts. "Well no problem Ms. Lucy! Let's go." Taurus and Lucy made their way out and then there was Natsu, Lisanna and the egg left. Lisanna looked down at the patch of hay that she was sitting on. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How do you feel about…..Lucy?"

Natsu looked down and blushed. "I feel whole when Im with her. When I first met her I instantly felt like I needed to be with her forever. She's like a best friend to me….or maybe even more. I don't want her to realize that I like her a lot yet because we just met. I don't wanna freak her out and push her away from me. That's the last thing I want to happen." Lisanna looked down at the hay again. "I won't give up."

"Huh, what'd you say Lisanna?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just out of curiosity, what do you think about me?"

"Well somehow you've always been there to cheer me up when your sister picks on me. Plus you're a good friend even though your sisters a complete demon."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh…..okay."

Lucy and Taurus walked in. "Hey guys! We found plenty of sticks and stuff. Natsu can you set these on fire outside and take the egg with you to warm it up. We can't risk setting this nice place on fire."

"Alright, no problem!" Lucy turned to Taurus. "Thanks big guy, I couldn't have done it without you." She kissed Taurus on the cheek. "Thanks Ms. Lucy, anytime. See you later!" Taurus faded away. Then Lucy and Lisanna were left. There was akward silence between the two. "Lisanna what's the matter? Did Natsu say something stupid while I was gone?"

"Yeah something incredibly stupid, and it made me realize something…._I know what that feeling inside me is."_

"What did it make you realize?"

"Oh uh…that we really need to teach Natsu about stuff to say and what not to say!"

"Well what did he say?"

"Nothing, I just feel like he didn't answer us right away when we greeted him earlier."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yup, you're definately right." Lucy yawned and she was followed by Lisanna's yawn. "But we should get some sleep and keep the egg warm."

"I think Natsu is keeping the egg warm out there for a bit and then he'll bring the egg in and go to sleep too."

"I guess we can leave them out there to spend some time together." Lucy giggled. "There are blankets and mats over in the corner too." Lucy and Lisanna layed down and went to sleep. Lucy fell fast asleep, but Lisanna was still trying to make a decision about her newfound jelousy.

_**I think that was a great comeback after I've been gone so long. Anyway please favorite and follow if you haven't already and if you have any comments or concerns or suggestions to put in the story please tell me about it! I wanna make this long so I'll need all the help and ideas that I can get!**_


	6. Lucy and Lisanna are Rivals!

_**What's up peeps! So this is going to be a normal chapter, but while I was writing it I remembered "Oh this is supposed to be about Natsu x Lucy and Romeo x Wendy." Since the pairs haven't really had equal moments I've decided to give Romeo and Wendy their own chapters every once in a while. They will still be in all the other chapters but I want them to have their time together too ^w^. So the next chapter will be their time together while Nastu and Lucy were taking care of the egg with Lisanna.**_

Lucy woke up the next morning in the position she was in the night before, except one thing had been there that wasn't before…..Natsu. Lucy started blushing intensly. She wanted to push him away, but at the same time she didn't really want to. _"He's so warm…. I guess it makes sense since he's a fire dragon slayer."_

Lucy looked over in Lisanna's direction and she was still sleeping. Lucy saw the egg covered in one of the blankets Natsu was supposed to have plus it's own. _"Well at least he knew to keep it warm in here while we fell did he really have to hug me so tightly?" _ Lucy sighed and got up to stretch. _"I should probably go see if I can find some food for breakfast." _

Lucy softly put Natsu on the ground since he was still hugging on her when she got up. She rested the blanket on top of him and smiled as she went outside. "Okay I should probably grab some fish first. It's early so there should be a lot in the water." Lucy pulled out one of her keys while she was barefoot in the water. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!" There was a 'ding-dong' and a mermaid came out of the water holding a beautiful vase.

"What is it…..isn't it a bit early for you to be out in the woods by yourself?"

"Aquarius, can you help me catch some fish?"

"Tch…."

"Seriously! What is wrong with you?!" Aquarius looked at Lucy and frowned. "What's wrong with _you_?! Who wakes someone up at 7 AM to catch some fish! Look I'll help you this once, but wake me up this early again and you'll be sleeping with the fishes!"

"Okay, okay fine!"

Aquarius sighed and lifted her hands. A bunch of fish in water bubbles came out of the water. Aquarius then pushed her hands forward and the fish in the water floated over the grass. She closed her hands and the water bubbles popped, letting out all the fish. "There, now Im gonna go back to sleep and then go out with this new guy I met. Bye-bye."

"Have fun." Lucy waved, and Aquarius dissappeared. "Okay! She got me about six fish, which is good. I think I'll take one, Lisanna might take one and Natsu will most likely eat the rest." Lucy laughed. "I should probably get some eggs too." Lucy looked up and saw a nest in the nearest tree. She climbed the tree all the way up to the nest and saw three eggs. "Perfect." She grabbed them and put them in her pockets. She carfully climbed back down and grabbed the fish.

Lucy set down the eggs and fish inside the teepee and went back outside to where the firepit was. "Now how am I gonna light this up?" Lucy took a stick from the pit and walked inside towards Natsu who was still sleeping soundly. _"I don't even know how im gonna get him to spit out the fire without waking him up. Hmmmm…" _

Lucy didn't wanna do too much poking around, so she decided to just poke his stomach. When she did, Natsu spit fire like he was a fountain. Lucy almost burst out laughing, but she kept it in. She poked him again and got fire onto the stick. She went back outside and put the stick in the firepit.

While Lucy waited for the fire to spread around she walked around to find some more sticks to cook the fish on. When she had finally found enough plus a big leaf to cook the eggs on, she went back to the firepit and started cooking. _"Wow, that took a lot of work. I just hope it all comes out right." _Lucy sat back and looked up at the sky, and Natsu flashed through her mind. She smiled and sat back up. _"I guess I do like Natsu, but yet I still don't know that much about the guy. I'll give it more time, maybe a few more years to actually get to know him. Besides im only ten years old, I've still got a lot of things to do." _

Lucy finished cooking and went inside to wake up Natsu and Lisanna. "Come on Natsu, wake up. I made some breakfast so get up." Natsu sat up drowsily and yawned. "Great I was gettin' hungry!" Lucy smiled and walked over to Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna, come and eat some breakfast." Lisanna sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Okay. I'll be there in a sec."

Lucy walked out and started dividing the big leaf into three parts. Natsu and  
Lisanna walked out. Natsu's smile was wider than any smile Lucy had ever seen. "WOAH! WHO MADE THIS?" Natsu ran over and started eating. Lucy smiled and Lisanna just sat down and looked at the food.

"Wow Luce, this tastes amazing!"

"Well it wasn't easy getting this stuff together, but I had Aquarius' help with the fishes. Getting the eggs wasn't that hard though." Lucy looked at Lisanna who hadn't really eaten much. "What's wrong Lisanna?" Lisanna sat up. "Oh, it's nothing!" She started eating her food. _"He couldn't have really meant what he said last night. I mean he's only eleven. Mira said you don't fall in love until you're at least eighteen and you know what you want in your life. I guess I'll just have to stick by his side and try to win him over."_

Lisanna looked up at Lucy. _"She just got here and he already has more feelings for her than me. I don't understand…..what's so special about her?" _ Lisanna started crying, but she stopped and sighed. _"I shouldn't worry so much. Maybe he feels like he should humor her since she's new and all…yeah, that's it. He just told me that stuff last night because he really does have feelings for me and he just wants to hide it." _She smiled and laughed to herself.

Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna had finished eating and decided to head back to the guild. "Hey guys we're back!" Natsu yelled. "Well isn't it a little early for you youngsters to be here? Nobody else is here but me." Makarov was at the bar drinking. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be drinkin' Gramps? Anyway we really don't have much else to do but take care of the egg until it hatches. Not to mention it's much safer to come here so we can warm the egg more." Lisanna used takeover and changed into a big swan. "Okay guys, I'll warm the egg for a bit so you can take a break." Natsu smiled. "Thanks Lisanna! Im gonna go get Romeo and Wendy. You comin' Lucy?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here with Lisanna to keep her company."

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Natsu ran out the doors and Lucy and Lisanna were left with Master Makarov and the egg as their company.

"So we haven't really talked since I got back from stick gathering." Lucy chuckled, but Lisanna only nodded. "Look Lisanna ,I know we just met, but I wanna know what's going on with you….what's up?" Makarov turned towards the girls. _"I wonder what's going on with those two. I hope it's not some petty fight….I might as well listen to see what's going on."_

Lisanna turned her head. "I can't lose to you Lucy."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Natsu….."

"What about Natsu?"

Lisanna closed her eyes and sighed. "He said last night that he thought of you as a best friend…..or maybe even more than that."

Lucy blushed. "Why didn't he tell me this himself?"

"Because he didn't want you to know. He felt like if he told you right away then you'd just leave him, thinking he was weird for liking you so soon." Lucy looked down at the ground. "But I don't think he's serious about his feelings for you."

Lucy shot a look at Lisanna. "And why is that?"

Lisanna flinched. "Because he's only eleven! He doesn't know what he really wants in his life. And –"

"How can you say that?! You don't know how someone truly feels about someone else! I don't even know who gave you the right to label someone else's feelings like you were God."

Lisanna clenched her teeth. "Like I said, Im not backing down. From now on Lucy Heartfilia: You are my rival! And there's no way im losing to you."

Lucy smirked. "We'll see."

The girls were silent. Makarov scratched his head. _"What an interesting turn of events for out newbie, and I would never expect the sweet Lisanna to lose it like that, especially over Natsu. The only thing im worried about now is if Natsu will be okay during this endevour….because I can tell this will last for quite some time." _ Makarov chuckled to himself and went upstairs to his office. Lucy and Lisanna continued the silence until Natsu came back with Wendy and Romeo.

"Hey, im back! How's the egg?" Lisanna looked up. "It's doing just fine." Lisanna turned back into herself and walked up to Natsu with the egg. "I was keeping it warm the entire time."

"That's awesome Lisanna!" Natsu looked at Lucy. "Luce, what's wrong?"

Lucy looked up and blushed. "N-nothing! I was just thinking about…a -a name!" Lisanna glared at her and Natsu scratched his head. "A name? You mean for the egg?"

"Yeah…but I guess we should wait until it hatches, right? I mean, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, so –"

Natsu smiled. "It's okay! We can think of some names for boys and girls, so that way we'll know what to name it later." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and blushed. Lisanna coughed. "Ahem!" Lucy and Natsu still smiled at each other. Lisanna was fuming on the inside, but she kept her cool on the outside. "Let's start coming up with some names…_OKAY!" _She waved her hand in front of Natsu's face. Natsu nodded his head. "Y-Yeah let's sit down at one of the tables and start while it's quiet."

Lucy laughed. "I don't think it's gonna be quiet for long." She pointed her finger towards the door and everyone turned. Mirajane was at the door along with a white haired boy. "LISANNA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mirajane walked all the way over to Natsu and punched him in the head. "Ow…why do you keep hitting me?!"

"Because I know she was with you…and if you did anything to her… –"

Lucy stepped up. "Whoa Mira, I was with them and nothing happened between any of us, okay?" Mira clenched her fists. "You better be telling the truth blondie, or Natsu's a dead man!" Mirajane walked away and Natsu started sobbing. "Why is it only me?"

Lucy went over to Natsu and hugged him. He stopped crying when Lucy pulled back and laughed. "Don't worry, if she tries to kill you, we'll fight together!" She gave a thumbs up and winked. Natsu sniffed. "Thanks Luce. So does that mean I can count on you to dig my grave?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You think we won't be able to take her on?!"

"I don't know! I just don't think both of us can deal with her. The whole world couldn't take her on even if they had the universe helping!"

"She can't be that strong."

"Oh yeah, she is!"

Lucy and Natsu continued bickering while Lisanna was on the sidelines, thinking. _"Why is it always her?! I don't get how she's more comfortable with him than me! Is it because they live right next to each other? No, I live close to him too…..but not as close. If I keep standing here on the sidelines I'll never get to get closer to Natsu."_

Lisanna walked up to Natsu and grabbed his arm. "Hey Natsu, let's go eat some yummy breakfast together!"

"But, Lucy made us breakfast already." Natsu turned to Lucy and smiled. "Which was really good, by the way. Thanks again Luce! You'd be a great wife one day." Lucy got flustered, but Natsu just laughed. Lisanna turned and clenched her fists. _"They're acting like im not even here! I've gotta think of something else. What can I do to get his attention?!" _Lisanna was straining so hard that she was turning red. The white haired boy walked up to Lisanna and patted her on the back. "Hey sis, what's wrong?"

"Elf-nii-chan….I need to ask you something. I hope you can help me with this."

"Of course! I'd help you with anything!" Lisanna smiled and took her brother to one of the empty tables away from everyone else. "Elf-nii-chan…I like Natsu, but ever since Lucy came around Natsu hasn't really been paying that much attention to me. I feel like sometimes he's ignoring me. What do I do?" Elfman sat there and started thinking. Then he smiled. "Just give it time Lisanna. Im sure everything will be just fine." Elfman got up and went over to Mirajane but then stopped. "Just stop trying so hard to get his attention. Be yourself, like always." Elfman started walking towards Mirajane again. Lisanna sat there thinking about her brother's words. _"Maybe he's right. I have been trying too hard. I should wait awhile so I can get closer to him and then eventually tell him how I feel." _Lisanna clenched her fists and flames burst in her eyes. _"Alright a goal for myself: Get close to Natsu!"_

**Meanwhile, where Natsu and Lucy are….**

Lucy looked over to where Lisanna was and smirked. "_She's a nice girl, but she's my rival now. This is the first time I've made friends with a boy that I actually like. Im sorry Lisanna, but there's no way im losing to you! Get ready for the biggest fight in your life!"_


	7. Romeo and Wendy's Day Together

_**Hey guys it's nice to finally type again. I've got a lot on my plate since school started. Plus I've finally got my Anime Club approved and it'll be starting on Wednesday! By the way if you guys have some club names and ideas for me that would be great! It's kinda hard trying to think of a club name but my friend has suggested Totoro's Neighbors….. Anyway enjoy this next chapter!**_

_ "She feels like Erza is her rival so it's like we're basically her rivals too." Romeo moved the ice to his neck. "Wow…um does that mean that Wendy and I will be her rivals too?" Lucy started shaking a little bit. "Uhh….maybe it'll be worse for you two cause girls can be pretty weird about other girls being friends with the enemy girl." Lucy and Wendy laughed. Romeo and Natsu didn't get it though. "Wow Romeo. That was spoken like a true girl." Romeo flinched. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Natsu joined in on the laughter. "Seriously Natsu?!" _

"_Im sorry, but it's kinda true." Romeo started blushing. "I-im gonna go get something to eat. Do you wanna come Wendy?" Wendy was caught off guard. "Y-yes!"…_

Romeo and Wendy walked over to the bar and sat down. Mirajane walked over to them and stared. Wendy and Romeo looked up and just stared too. After a while the atmosphere got this dark feeling to it. "WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ALREADY?!" Wendy jumped and Romeo just looked at her. "I'll take seven rice balls." Romeo looked at Wendy and blushed. "Wendy, w-would you like to share with m-me?" Wendy smiled and nodded. "Sure, I would love to!" Mirajane had a wicked but irritated smirk on her face. "Aww, don't you two look cute?" Romeo sharply turned his head to glare at Mirajane. "Go ahead shrimp, say something." Romeo wanted to, but he knew he'd probably die in the process. He turned away and Mira just laughed. "Your food is comin' in a bit."

Mira walked back into the kitchen and started on the rice balls. "One of these days she'll wake up and realize that being evil in this world isn't gonna get her anywhere." Wendy had a sad look on her face. She didn't want to see anyone be as mean as Mira was, but she couldn't change that. The only thing she could do was figure out why Mirajane was the way she was. "Romeo, why is she like that?"

"It's because she has demon blood aligned with her own. Not to mention her magic contains something called Satan's Soul. She extremely powerful and almost everyone in the guild is kinda afraid of her."

Wendy looked down at the counter and started sobbing. "W-Wendy, what's wrong?"

"It's just….I wonder if she ever feels like she's all alone sometimes. She's gotta feel that way if she can't really bond with everyone in the guild."

"H-Hey…Im sure she's perfectly fine. I mean if she wanted to be nicer im sure it wouldn't be a problem for her. Her brother's extremely cool and her sister is sweeter than any other girl I've ever met." Romeo started blushing. "But…not as sweet as you." Wendy looked up at Romeo and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Ro-chan."

"R-Ro-chan?"

"Yeah! Since I can't really give you any other nickname, I'll just call you that: Ro-chan. Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah. It kinda makes me feel special." Romeo continued to blush.

Mirajane came out of the kitchen holding a plate full of riceballs. "Here." She put the plate in front of Romeo and walked off. She walked up to a white haired boy and started talking to him. "Ro-chan, who is that Mira's talking too?"

"That's Elfman, Mira's younger brother." Wendy and Romeo listened in on their conversation.

"**Elfman, where's Lisanna?"**

"**I don't know. She was here a second ago, but then she dissappeared. If I had to guess **_**who **_**she was with then I'd have to say –" **

"**NATSU!"**

Mira turned around and walked back towards Romeo and Wendy. "Hey shrimp, where the hell is Natsu?!" Romeo jumped at Mira's outburst. "I don't know!"

"Well you better find him or else!" Mira stomped away. Romeo let out an irritated sigh. "If she asked a bit nicer then I woould love to waste my time to look for Natsu. But, she can go look for him herself now." Romeo hopped off of the stool and held out his hand to Wendy. "I've kinda lost my appetite here. You wanna go walk around and see what we can do today?" Wendy smiled and took Romeo's hand. "Sure, Ro-chan!"

They walked out of the guild and just started walking in one non specific direction. "So where should we go first?" Wendy put her finger to her lip. "I don't know, maybe we should go to the outlet mall first! My parents give me and Lucy allowance every week, so I'd like to see if I can find anything that I would like."

"Okay, then let's go."

Romeo and Wendy continued walking for a while before the reached the packed outlet mall.

"There are a lot of people here." Romeo crossed his arms. "Hey Wendy –." Romeo turned his head, but Wendy wasn't there next to him. He started turning and looking for Wendy. He was starting to panic when he heard a person shout, "WINNER!" He ran over to where he heard the noise and saw Wendy standing there. The person who had shouted gave Wendy what seemed like tickets. Romeo ran up to Wendy and hugged her. Wendy blushed. "Ro-chan, what's wrong?"

"Please stay close to me. I thought I almost lost you." Wendy put her face in Romeo's shoulder. "Okay…Im sorry."

"Just hold my hand from now on, so we don't get lost again." Wendy took Romeo's hand and he got flustered. "What did you win, anyway?" Wendy looked at the tickets. "It looks like I get to go on a special date on my 16th birthday…gosh that's far away." Romeo rubbed his head. "Yeah that is a long time from now." Romeo wanted to talk about something else, but he couldn't help worry about the tickets. _"That's kinda stupid. Why would someone give a six year old tickets to go on a 'special' date on their 16__th__ birthday? Either this special date is the most amazing thing in the world or this is some kind of sick trap." _

Wendy put the tickets in her pocket and took Romeo's hand again. Romeo looked at Wendy and blushed. _"You know, this kinda feels like a date, but it's not…..we're six and seven, it's more like a playdate considering our ages. I may be seven, but im sure as hell not clueless." Romeo sighed. "But I guess I'll have to wait till we're older to consider something like this a real date." _Romeo felt Wendy tug on his hand.

"Hey Ro-chan, let's go to that café over there! Lucy said it's the best one here!" Before Romeo could say anything, Wendy had already pulled him into the café. It was kind of peaceful and quiet in the café and people seemed so tranquil. It was almost like they had stepped into a completely different scened. "C'mon Ro-chan, let's go sit at a table."

"O-Okay." Romeo and Wendy sat at a nice table that had a view to look outside at all the people who passes by. When they sat down, a waiter was immediately present at their table. "May I help you?" Wendy smiled. "Yes, may we get menu's please?"

"Of course…" The waiter pulled out two menu's from his back smock pocket. "I'll just let you two decide, and I'll be back in a few." Wendy and Romeo looked at the menu and everything seemed kinda pricey for them. "Hey Wendy, why don't we share something? I mean it's not like we really need to eat someething big." Wendy sighed. "You're right…..why don't we share a parfait then? I've never had one before, but Lucy did have one once that looked really good."

"Why didn't you eat any?"

"Because I was always allergic to the one she would get which was banana. Not to mention I was dumb enough to believe they only had that one flavor."

Romeo chuckled. "Okay, then let's get a strawberry parfait, it's the best type of parfait and I know you're gonna love it." Wendy clapped her hands together, "Yay, my first parfait!" Romeo blushed. _"She looks so happy. I wonder why she's so excited about it though, it's just a parfait."_

The gentlman came back and pulled out his notepad. "Alright, what can I get for you both?" Romeo handed the man the menu's. "We'll take one strawberry parfait."

"Alright then, coming right up." The waitor walked away leaving Wendy and Romeo to chat.

"So what do you wanna do after this?"

"I don't know…. I know, let's do something that you would like!"

"Huh?"

"Well, we've been doing things that I wanted, but you're the one who insisted we go out in the first place. So what would you like to do?" Romeo was surprised that Wendy had asked. "Maybe we can go home and just hang out and watch a few movies….if that's okay with you."

"That's a great idea Ro-chan!"

The waitor came back with the strawberry parfait and Wendy was excited. "Why don't you take the first bite?" Romeo insited. "Alright!" Wendy took her spoon and took a bite and her eyes glowed. "Oh my gosh! This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Wendy proceeded to eat more and more of the parfait almost forgetting that she had to share with Romeo. "Im sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Romeo laughed. "No, it's fine, eat as much of it as you want. I don't mind."

"Okay!" Wendy continued eating the parfait loving it more everytime she took a bite. When Wendy had finished and they had paid they left and went to the Heartfilia home. They sat down in the living room and watched Cinderella. After the movie had finished, somehow they had made their way to Lucy's room door. "Are you really thinking of going in there?" Romeo had a flashback of when he went into Natsu's room without his permission. He was bruised for a week.

"Don't worry, Lucy's still not here, which means she won't be back for a bit. So I think we should do some sneaking around."

"Why?"

"I saw it on TV one time. The younger sister lurks around the older sister's room and finds some really good stuff. So I wanna see what I can find in Lucy's room." Wendy walked into Lucy's room. Romeo sighed and decided he wasn't going to touch anything. Wendy went rummaging around trying to find something, but she couldn't really find anything out of the ordinary. Wendy sighed. "I've checked everywhere and I haven't found anything.

"Maybe there's nothing _to_ find."

"Wait….I haven't checked under her pillow." Romeo walked with Wendy to Lucy's bed and sat down on the floor. "I highly doubt she –."

"Found something!" Wendy sat on Lucy's bed in front of Romeo and cleared her throat. She proceeded to read the front cover. "Lucy's Diary."

"Oh god! Nope! Wendy put it back!"

"Why?"

"Because that's something that's personal. We can't just come strolling in here and read Lucy's diary. We've already done enough by barging in here anyway."

"Oh come on, just one page….please?" Romeo couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes that Wendy gave him. "O-Okay! Just stop looking at me like that."

"Yay! Okay im just gonna read the last one she wrote….

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a good day for me. Natsu and I had a heart to heart today, and afterwards he gave me a nickname, Luce. Aww, I still can't get over it. Maybe I'll think of a nickname for him too….but nothing comes to mind right now. Oh well, I know I'll figure out something….eventually."_

"Ooh, looks like my sister likes your brother." Romeo smiled a little bit as if he was holding in a laugh. "C'mon Wendy, we should probably leave. You've read a page so let's go."

Wendy sighed and put the book back under the pillow. "Fine, it's getting late anyway and Im pretty tired." Wendy jumped off the bed and followed Romeo out into the living room. "Hey, Ro-chan, why don't you stay over? We can have our first sleepover together!"

"I don't know….sleepovers are for girls and Im pretty sure a girl and a boy can't have a sleepover with each other."

"How do you know? Have you ever slept over at a girls house before?!"

"No…."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem!" Wendy smiled and pulled Romeo back upstairs. "There are blankets and pillows in one of the closets up here, so we should grab some and head back downstairs." Romeo just shook his head. "Fine, I'll sleepover then." He followed Wendy towards one of the closets and grabbed some blankets. They ran back downstairs –Wendy was really the one who did the running –and placed the blankets in the floor.

"Okay what should we do first?"

"I thought you said you were tired."

"I was until you told me you desperately wanted to sleepover."

"You offered me to sleepover! It's not like I begged you!"

"Did I? Anyway we should watch a movie."

"We just finished watching a movie!"

"Oh….well let's watch it again."

"Can we at least watch something different?" Romeo got up and walked over to the movie cabinet and picked out Frozen. "Why'd you pick that one?" Wendy was surprised. "Because I know this was probably the one you wanted to see." Romeo was blushing for a second. Then Wendy smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Ro-chan. You're a good friend. I hope we can stay friends for a long time."

"Y-yeah, me too….Do you wanna watch the movie now?"

"Yeah!" Romeo and Wendy sat on the floor and put the movie in. They sat next to each other, but by the end of the movie they were fast asleep, smiling while holding each other's hands. 


	8. Lucy's Birthday Party

_**Hey readers what's up and welcome to hopefully another great chapter. I've been behind because of many things you probably don't care for, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. School, work, my anime club, and many other things that block my imagination sometimes are what's getting in my way. So please bare with me for the next year or so…please! Anyway let's get back to the story shall we?**_

_**6 month's later…..**_

"C'mon Gray, hurry up!"

"Im goin as fast as I can, flame ass!" Natsu and Gray were running towards the famous bakery to pick up a special cake. "I hope you didn't mess up the order."

"Why would I mess it up!? It's Lucy's big day and I want it to be the best day she's ever had!"

"Well it won't be if we take forever taking it back to her house." Gray and Natsu walked inside the bakery and the clerk smiled. "Hello, may I help you?" Natsu looked up at her and smiled too. "Erza Scarlet." The clerk returned a big smile and went to the back. She came out with a big box. "Since it's for Erza, this one's on the house." Natsu smiled back and walked out with a confused Gray. "Hey, how come you said it was for Erza? I thought this was Lucy's birthday, not Erza's feast."

"Because Erza told me to. She said that she goes to that bakery whenever your mom doesn't make cakes. And since she's been going there forever, they call her their best customer. Plus we wouldn't have been able to pay for this anyway. Not to mention I went and got Lucy something special too."

Gray laughed. "What, toilet paper to wipe up the crap you're gonna give her?"

Natsu almost punched Gray, but he remembered that he had an expensive cake that Erza would probably mass-murder for. "You'll see at the party. That's all im gonna say."

"Whatever."

Gray and Natsu walked all the way to the guild to see if Lucy was still there. "Here, hold this while I go look for Luce." Gray grabbed the cake and stayed outside the door. Natsu walked inside the guild, scanning around to see if he could find Lucy. He finally saw her sitting at the bar by herself. "Lucy!" Lucy turned around and smiled. "Hey Natsu. I was starting to think that I wasn't going to see anybody today. Everyone is practically gone, even Mira. I wonder what's up." Natsu awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe they're all sick or something." Lucy turned back around. "Maybe….anyway if they're all sick then there's no reason for me to be here. I'll just head home –."

"No! Uh….just stay here for a bit. Im sure someone'll turn up sooner or later. In the meantime I'll go check and see if everyone's alright." Lucy nodded. "Okay, but im only staying for an hour, after that Im heading home."

"Alright." Natsu waved and ran out the guild door. "Okay, so we've got an hour to get our crap together. So we gotta hurry the hell up!" Gray was already ahead of Natsu. They started running as fast as they could to the Heartfilia home.

When they arrived it was busy with friends from the guild. "Hey Erza, I got the cake!" Natsu ran to Erza, but he tripped and the cake went flying. As soon as it happened, everything went in slow motion. You could see Gray in the background shaking his head with his hand to his face. Natsu was panicking while he was still in tripping motion while Erza ran for the cake. Everything went back to normal pace when everyone heard a 'splat'….

Thankfully it wasn't the cake. It was the sound that Natsu made when Erza threw him outside after beating the crap out of him. "You're getting a little too careless today, Natsu. So I've decided that you will stall Lucy when she gets here. I don't want you screwing up anything else for this celebration so wait out here for her while we finish the preperations." Erza turned around and walked back inside.

Natsu staggered up and just stood outside the door, watching for Lucy. After thirty minutes Natsu got extremely bored. _"I hope Lucy will like this party. We spent some time planning this party."_ Natsu started to smile.

_**3 months earlier….**_

_Natsu, Romeo, Wendy, and Lucy were sitting inside the Heartfilia home, in the kitchen eating lunch together. "Ooh I can't wait!" Lucy cheered. Natsu put dwn his sandwhich. "Wait for what?"_

"_My birthday, that's what! I just can't wait for it because it's so close!"_

_Natsu frowned. "Wait; is that next week or something?"_

_Lucy smiled. "Nope, three months!" Natsu and Romeo dramatically fell to the ground. Wendy smiled and laughed a little bit. "She always gets this way when her birthday's coming up. She's been this way since I can remember." Natsu and Romeo sat back in their chairs. "Let me see ir I can find my birthday wish list anywhere." Lucy ran up to her room. Natsu cracked a smirk. Romeo looked at his brother and shook his head. "Ro-chan, what's that look on his face for?" _

_Romeo smiled. "That's his determined face. He has it whenever he wants to do something. He won't get away from the idea until he follows through with it and it happens." He nudged Natsu. "Hey bro, watcha thinkin'?"_

"_Let's throw a surprise birthday party for Lucy!" Wendy and Romeo smiled. Natsu put his finger to his lips in a shush-shush way. "But remember, it's a surprise, which means don't tell anyone." Romeo punched his brother in his arm. "You shouldn't be the one lecturing me about surprises. Let's not forget who almost got us killed on our last job."_

"_Hey nobody told me we were supposed to be quiet and jump the target at that party!"_

"_We did tell you! You were just too busty stuffing your face!" Romeo and Natsu kept bickering when Lucy came back in the kitchen and sat back down next to Wendy. "Are they fighting about our last job again?" Wendy chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."_

Natsu smiled to himsleg again. _"After that we spent so much time everyday making sure that your party would come out great. And then I almost messed it up. God, would that have been a memory worth remembering." _Natsu heard the door behing him open and close. Lisanna walke out and sat next to him. "Hey Lisanna. Is everything done?"

Lisanna nodded. "Almost. Everything should be done by the time she gets here."

Natsu smiled. "Good." Lisanna turned away and Natsu looked at her. "Lisanna what's wron? Is something up?" Lisanna just shook her head. "No I was just thinking….. Do you still like Lucy, more than a friend?" Natsu turned away and hid his blushed face in his scarf. At first he didn't answer, which made Lisanna a little happy because to her it meant he wasn't sure. "Yeah, I guess I do." Lisanna jumped at his answer and put her hands in her lap, they were shaking. More with jeleousy than anger. "Oh…"

Natsu looked down the road and smelled Lucy's scent in the air. "Lisanna, Lucy's coming. Go inside and tell everyone else to get ready for her. I'll stall in the meantime. When you guys are ready. Knock on the door once so I know you're ready." Lisanna nodded her head and walked back inside. Natsu suddenly heard everyone panicking to get ready.

Natsu looked back down the road and saw Lucy getting closer. She waved and he instantly waved back. Lucy started running towards Natsu. "Hey Luce, I was just sitting here waiting for you to come back."

Lucy smiled. "Did you go to everyone's house to see if they were okay?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, they were all fine."

"Okay that's good to hear. Shall we make our way inside then?" Lucy proceeded to walk to the door, but Natsu stopped her. "Uh…why don't we just relax out here for a bit? We don't really just sit and stare up at the sky anymore." Lucy stared at Natsu. "Natsu you hate looking up at the sky because the clouds give you motion sickness." Natsu shook his head. "No! I learned how to get over it, see!" Natsu looked up at the sky and he instantly threw up. "Natsu, you idiot. Why would you do that anyway?" Lucy walked up to Natsu who was sprawled on the ground holding his stomach. There was a slight knock on the door and Natsu suddenly perked up. "Hey Luce, let's go ahead and go inside!"

"Didn't I say we should do that like, five minutes ago?"

Natsu smiled. "You're gonna love this Luce." Lucy blushed and when Natsu opened the door it was pitch black. "Why's it so dark in here Natsu?" He switched on the light and everyone came out from a hiding place and yelled. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lucy smiled as wide as she's never smiled in her life.

Lucy walked around to look at what all her friends had done for her. "Thank you guys so much! I dodn't even know you all knew when my birthday was." Gray walked up to Lucy. "We didn't. Surprisingly it was the flame brain who wanted to throw this party for you." Lucy turned around ans msiled at Natsu. "Hey Luce, I uhmm just wanted this day to be special for you. Especially since it's your first birthday in Fairy Tail. And I actually went and got something special for you." Natsu reached in his back pocket and pulled out a box wrapped in starry paper. Lucy took the present and opened it. Inside the nicely decorated box was a golden key. Lucy smiled even wider. "Natsu, where'd you get this?"

"I got it on our last job. The target had a key and I just got it from him when I beat the crap out of him for it. I think its Virgo."

Lucy nodded. She walked up to Natsu and hugged him. "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu hugged back and smiled. "What are friends for?" They continued their hug until Erza coughed, bringing the two back. "Shall we get this party started then?"

Natsu smiled. "HECK YEAH!" Everyone cheered and the party finally commenced. Everyone started dancing around, eating food and enjoying themselves throughout the day. Lucy and Natsu were especially enjoying themsleves. They walked outside in the backyard and looked up at the starry night. "I want to thank you again."

"Aw it was no problem. I wanted today to be special for you."

Lucy laughed. "You know I almost kind of forgot it was my birthday today." Natsu looked dumbfounded. "How can you almost forget a special day like this?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking about the past and how much I dreaded my birthdays. Those days would be the worst because the boys would pick on me more saying things like; 'Another year has gone by and you've gotten even weaker.' And it mad eme sick of my birthday." Lucy looked down at the ground, shedding a tear. Natsu lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Lucy, I want you to know that you'll never have to worry about any of that here. We all care about you….especially me. Don't forget that." Lucy nodded her head and hugged Natsu again and started bawling. "Luce, why are you cryin'?"

"Because you've all been so nice to me since I came here. You've all cared about me from the start and Im thankful for that." Natsu smiled and hugged her back tightly. "Don't worry about it Luce. We'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

Natsu and Lucy savored the moment, but it was sadly short lived. They heard someone cough and they jumped, seperating from the hug to see who had caught and disturbed the moment. "Hey Natsu! I was wondering where you were." Lucy turned away, pissed off and embarrased more than ever. Natsu being Natsu smiled, trying to be polite knowing Lucy was pissed. "Hey Lisanna." She walked up to Natsu and smiled. She knew all too well what she had done. She had witnessed the whole thing and knew this was her chance. Lisanna wasn't going to let Lucy take all her valuable time away from Natsu. "I was just coming to see if you guys were okay. Nobody had seen you rampaging in there so I started looking and here you are." Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, here I am." There was silence. Natsu couldn't take Lucy being quiet like this. "Hey Lisanna can we be alone for a bit?" Lisanna's eyes widened in shock. "Uh…yeah." Lisanna walked back inside. She ran to tha bathroom and started crying. _"Dammit! Why is it always her!? Why?!" _Lisanna continued crying, but after five minutes she stopped. She wiped her eyes. _"No, im not letting it end here. Im not gonna give up, not yet."_

Natsu watched Lisanna walk inside, then he turned around to Lucy. "I wanna know what's going on between you two." Lucy turned to face Natu. "Nothing you should know now. That's all im gonna say." Lucy walked inside to jejoin her party. Natsu stayed outside and looked at the sky trying to figure out a few things. _"Both of my friends are fighting, and I still don't know why. What I do know though is that im an idiot who can't figure out the best way to help his friends." _ Natsu sighed. _"Im gonna have to get it out of one of them, a reason why they're fighting." _ Natsu turned around and walked inside to join the party too. He didn't realize that it was going to take him a long time to get info out of his friends.


End file.
